Trudna rozmowa
by Mysza99
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie sezonu 4


Kate stała przed lustrem i uśmiechała się nieśmiało. Zdecydowanie podobała jej się ta sukienka - delikatnie wyeksponowany dekolt, wcięcie podkreślające linię bioder. Może była troszkę za krótka, ale w końcu czekała ją randka, więc długość nie wydawała jej się jakaś bardzo niestosowna. Włosy układały się wyjątkowo ładnie, wydawało jej się, że jej oczy mają niezwykły blask. 'Zakochałaś się Kate, zakochałaś się bez pamięci!' - pomyślała z uśmiechem. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że była zdenerwowana. Czekała na Ricka, czekała ich rozmowa o tym, co dalej, o tym, co nią kierowało, kiedy kłamała, o tym, czy mają szansę na wspólną przyszłość. Za nimi były ciężkie dni - najpierw bolesne chwile, kiedy myślała, że go straciła, potem złość, kiedy okazało się, jak długo ją oszukiwał, jak ukrywał przed nią prawdę. Kiedy sprawy osiągnęły zaskakujący obrót, kiedy znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie, kiedy w końcu musieli pogadać.. dała sobie wytłumaczyć, co nim kierowało. Pozwoliła mu udowodnić, że każdy jego ruch był w trosce o jej życie, uwierzyła, że nie chciał jej narażać, że bał się o nią. Jednak kiedy przyszła jej kolej, kiedy to ona miała wyłożyć mu swoje powody... wpadła ekipa ratunkowa i już nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia. Sprawa szła swoim życiem, oboje oddali się jej całkowicie... a niepewność i napięcie między nimi zawisło w powietrzu. Już do końca dnia nie mieli ani chwili dla siebie, nawet po zakończeniu sprawy Espo i Ryan wyjątkowo nie planowali zniknąć z posterunku. W końcu umówili się na wieczór, umówili się, że skończą tę rozmowę i w końcu wyjaśnią sobie wszystko, oczyszczą atmosferę.

'Zyskałam kilka godzin, zyskałam czas, żeby powiedzieć mu całą prawdę' - Kate próbowała ułożyć sobie w głowie rozmowę, ale uparcie nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. 'Rick, nie powiedziałam ci prawdy, bo nie chciałam cię zranić... ech nie, to brzmi banalnie i górnolotnie. Może: Rick, kocham cię, musisz to wiedzieć, zanim poznasz prawdziwe powody mojego zachowania... eee też nie, nie umiem w ten sposób wyłożyć kawy na ławę...' - Kate posmutniała. Wiedziała, że czeka ją trudne zadanie. I wiedziała, że może nie być w stanie temu podołać.

Kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, wzięła głęboki oddech i rzuciła ostatni raz okiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tak, było perfekcyjnie. Nie potrafiła tylko ukryć tego, jak bardzo się stresuje. W końcu... czekała na Ricka. Zdarzało się, że wpadał do niej w odwiedziny, ale nigdy nie czekała ich tak poważna rozmowa. Dotychczas był jej przyjacielem, kimś, w kim się potajemnie podkochiwała. Dzisiaj wszystko mogło się zmienić. Rick... no właśnie, kim on właściwie dla niej teraz jest? Kiedy rano tłumaczył jej wszystko, czuła, że jest dla niego kimś ważnym. Pamięta bardzo dobrze jego wyznanie miłości. Nie zdążył jej powiedzieć, co teraz czuje. 'Ech, czemu ta rozmowa trafiła nam się w samym środku policyjnego pościgu?' - westchnęła i otworzyła drzwi.

Trzymał 3 czerwone, długie róże i uśmiechał się do niej. Wyglądał niezwykle elegancko, widać było, że jej widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Wręczył kwiaty, wszedł do środka... Zrobiło się dziwnie, tak dziwnie, jak już dawno między nimi nie było. Kate wkładała kwiaty do wazonu, Rick patrzył na nią jak oniemiały - kochał ją w policyjnym uniformie, kochał w wydaniu: eleganckim, zmysłowym, sportowym. Jednak dzisiaj... dzisiaj wyglądała po prostu przepięknie. Sukienka podkreślała wszystkie jej atuty, spięte włosy tym bardziej eksponowały szyję i dekolt. Podobały mu się kosmyki, które nieśmiało uciekły z poukładanej fryzury i miziały jej delikatną skórę. Pomyślał, że chciałby się nimi pobawić.

Kate nerwowo próbowała ułożyć to, co musi mu powiedzieć. Tylko jak przyznać się do tego, że była głupia, że chciała dobrze, ale wyszło beznadziejnie, że go tak bardzo kocha i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego? Wydusiła z siebie tylko pytanie o kawę i poszła do kuchni - chciała zyskać chociażby kilka minut. Nagle poczuła jego dłonie na swoich biodrach, a oddech na karku. Przez chwilę nie była zdolna do żadnego ruchu, nie spodziewała się, że pójdzie za nią do kuchni, że zaskoczy ją dotykiem i bliskością. Odsunęła się i odwróciła  
- Rrrrr... - próbowała wymówić jego imię - Rrrrr...  
'Cholera, nie tak!' - Zrobiła się zła na siebie. - 'Muszę mu powiedzieć. Muszę. Wdech wydech...'  
- Rick, ja... ja... ja... - spuściła głowę.  
'Nie dam rady' - pomyślała ze smutkiem. Zastanawiała się, czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby się stąd ulotnić... chciałaby zapaść się pod ziemię, chciałaby odfrunąć, albo zniknąć jak przy dotknięciu magiczną różdżką... Jednak nie potrafiła tego zrobić - stała przed mężczyzną swojego życia, który patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. Dodatkowo jego wzrok wyrażał taką gamę uczuć i emocji, że ugięły się pod nią kolana. O tak, właśnie w ten sposób zwykł ją peszyć. I właśnie w takich sytuacjach sprawiał, że zaczynała gubić myśli. 'Moich myśli nie da się już bardziej pogubić' - pomyślała ze smutkiem. Poddała się. Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu i uświadomiła sobie, że albo to on zrobi pierwszy krok, albo zostaną w tej pozycji już na zawsze.

Rick odzyskał pewność siebie. Podszedł bliżej i znów położył dłonie na jej biodrach. Nachylił się i wyszeptał:  
- Spokojnie Kate, poradzimy sobie z tą rozmową.  
Wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził na sofę. Wrócił do kuchni, zalał kawę, pokroił ciasto. Postawił wszystko na stoliku i usiadł obok Kate. Ponownie chwycił jej dłoń, żeby dodać jej otuchy. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o uczuciach - właściwie nie wiedział, co siedzi w jej sercu, wiedział tylko o wszystkim, co dotyczy jej matki - wszelkie inne emocje skrywała głęboko i kiedy wydawało mu się, że ją rozgryzł - dawała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jednak nie.

- Powiesz mi, co właściwie słyszałaś tamtego dnia? - spytał wprost. Nie chciał żeby ta rozmowa była ciężką przeprawą, ale od tego musieli zacząć. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć, nie chciał, żeby miała wyrzuty sumienia, że go okłamała. A nade wszystko nie chciał, żeby rozmowa o uczuciach, była dla nich czymś trudnym, nieosiągalnym. Nie chciał robić wielkiej afery z tego, co czuje, nie chciał robić ze swoich uczuć czegoś, o czym rozmawia się ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, jąkając się, pesząc.  
- Kate, Zostań ze mną Kate. Zostań ze mną, proszę. Zostań ze mną, dobrze? Kate, kocham cię. Kocham cię Kate. - wyszeptała. - Pamiętam każde jedno słowo, Rick.  
Uświadomił sobie, jak ważne musiało być dla niej to wyznanie, że tak dokładnie zachowała je w sercu.  
- Dlaczego powiedziałaś mi, że nie pamiętasz?  
Popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem. I znowu miała pustkę w głowie.  
- Kate, ta rozmowa jest naszą szansą. Chcę żeby była naszą szansą. I chcę zrozumieć Twoje postępowanie przez cały ostatni rok. Nie bój się pokazać siebie z wrażliwszej i bardziej emocjonalnej strony i nie bój się mówić o uczuciach - tych moich, tych twoich i tych naszych. - próbował ją zachęcić, chociaż wiedział, że to nie jest dla niej łatwe. Cały czas trzymał ją za rękę, kciukiem gładził jej miękką skórę i czuł, że sprawia jej to przyjemność.  
- Nie chciałam cię oszukać Rick, ale wtedy w szpitalu.. nie byłam gotowa ani na rozmowę, ani na związek. Wciąż żyłam postrzałem, utratą przyjaciela. Poza tym... w głębi duszy jestem romantyczką, a sceneria wyjątkowo nie sprzyjała intymnym rozmowom. A kiedy już cię okłamałam... nie potrafiłam przyznać się do tego, że słyszałam, zabrnęłam w to wszystko tak daleko, że w pewnym momencie nie widziałam odwrotu. I im bardziej chciałam do tego wrócić, tym bardziej oddalałam się od tego tematu.  
Kate spuściła głowę. To wszystko brzmiało tak dziecinnie i banalnie. Teraz dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że zraniła Ricka, skrzywdziła go. A tak naprawdę jego największą zbrodnią było to, że ją pokochał.  
- Wystraszyłem się, że cię stracę, wiesz? Wystraszyłem się, że odejdzie ode mnie kobieta, której nie zdążyłem powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją kocham. Wystraszyłem się, że nigdy nie chwycę cię za rękę, że nie będziemy spacerować po parku, śmiejąc się i rozkoszując swoim towarzystwem. Wystraszyłem się, że odkładałem tak długo rozmowę z tobą, że nie dowiesz się o moich uczuciach i nie będzie mi dane rozpieszczać cię każdego dnia. Kiedy zobaczyłem krew, kiedy leżałaś przede mną i ulatywało z ciebie życie, uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś i już od dawna byłaś dla mnie najważniejsza.  
- A ja się bałam, że nie uda mi się zaangażować, że to wszystko po prostu zniszczę. Już dawno nie miałam tak bliskiej osoby, która dawałaby mi wsparcie, przyjaźń... nie chciałam tego stracić. Twoje wyznanie było mi drogie, a jednocześnie napawało mnie niewyobrażalnym lękiem. Nie udźwignęłam wtedy tego. Odsunęłam na bok moje uczucia...  
- Twoje uczucia?  
Kate wyraźnie się speszyła. Poczuła jednak, że albo teraz, albo nigdy.  
- Kocham cię Rick. Kocham cię od dawna. - powiedziała z rezygnacją i spuściła głowę.  
Z Ricka w momencie zaczął bić autentyczny blask. Tak, chwilami tak mu się właśnie wydawało, ale kiedy zaczynał wierzyć, że doczekał się wzajemności - wszystko obracało się przeciw niemu. A może podświadomie nie chciał zaufać temu, co widział w jej wzroku, w jej najmniejszych gestach? Może bał się, że nie zniesie zawodu miłosnego? W każdym razie teraz... nie mógł usłyszeć piękniejszych słów. Patrzył na kobietę swojego życia i chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą miał mnóstwo pytań - teraz nie chciał wiedzieć nic więcej. Podniósł jej głowę i spojrzał w oczy:  
- Kate, jesteś gotowa dać mi szansę? Jesteś gotowa pozwolić mi kochać cię do szaleństwa?  
Potakująco kiwnęła głową - chciała nawet coś powiedzieć, ale Rick jej na to nie pozwolił. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. A pocałunek ten był pełen pielęgnowanego latami żaru, pełen namiętności. I chociaż emocje w nich buzowały, to jednak nie spieszyli się z czułościami. Rick badał jej usta centymetr po centymetrze, delikatnie głaskał każdy kawałek ciała. Chciał, żeby było jej dobrze, chciał żeby na zawsze zapamiętała ich pierwsze, intymne chwile. Otworzyli przed sobą dusze, a teraz starali się złapać wspólny rytm ciał. Ich dotyk był pełen ciepła, chwilami wydawało się, że boją się posunąć o krok dalej. Mieli świadomość, że na tym pocałunku się nie skończy, a zarazem myśl o tym, co dalej napawała ich lękiem – takim, który przeżywa młody człowiek, kiedy czeka go pierwsze zbliżenie. I chociaż oboje mieli innych partnerów, to przeżywali to w sposób niewinny, jakby czas cofnął się o dobrych kilka lat, jakby pierwszy raz mieli przełamywać barierę zakłopotania i kochać się tak, jakby znali tylko teorię, a praktyka była czymś niezwykle tajemniczym.

Kate odsunęła się i wzięła głęboki oddech. Nerwowo próbowała poskładać to, co jeszcze chciała mu powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła się skupić. Rozpraszało ją wspomnienie tego, co między nimi zaszło, rozpraszała ją myśl o tym, co się za chwilę stanie, a nade wszystko rozpraszał ją wzrok, który badawczo się jej przyglądał. Zrezygnowała. Tyle myśli kłębiło jej się w głowie, ale wiedziała, że teraz nic z tego nie będzie. Pokiwała głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć: 'Nie, nie, już nic' i przylgnęła do niego w kolejnym pocałunku. Pomyślała, że jeśli za chwilę coś się nie wydarzy, to wybuchnie, przestała panować nad swoimi emocjami i gwałtowanie, bez żadnych zahamowań zrzuciła Ricka marynarkę i zaczęła rozpinać koszulę. Tylko na to czekał – przyciągnął ją do siebie i sprawnym ruchem pozbył się sukienki. I chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą była gotowa przysięgać, że nieśmiałość nie pozwoli jej się rozkoszować chwilą, kiedy będzie bez ubrania – stało się wręcz przeciwnie. Poczuła ciepło jego skóry, bijące serce, które głośno i wyraźnie pokazywało, w jakim stanie jest jej partner. Wiedziała, że poczuł jej dreszcze, że wie, że jej serce też zaraz wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej. Sprawnym ruchem zamienili się miejscami, Rick pozbył się stanika, masował piersi, obsypywał pocałunkami każdy kawałek jej ciała, był zaskoczony jej reakcją, nie sądził, że tak emocjonalnie odbierze każdą pieszczotę. Był też zaskoczony swoją reakcją – chociaż starał się robić wszystko, jak należy, coraz bardziej gubił się w poszczególnych gestach, które stały się niezdarne. Kiedy pozbył się ostatniej sztuki bielizny, Kate zamruczała rozkosznie. Miała zamknięte oczy, a błogość, która malowała się na jej twarzy upewniła go, że to ten moment, że właśnie teraz powinni stać się jednością. Było magicznie. Zamknęli oczy, żeby rozkoszować się wszystkim, co zalewało ich ciała, każdym najmniejszym dreszczem, który sprawiał, że krzyczeli z rozkoszy. Zmysły odbyły swoisty taniec, ciała straciły kontrolę nad sobą. W pewnym momencie oboje stracili kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie mogło być lepiej. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie zbliżyli się do tego, co właśnie zaszło między nimi.

Leżeli wtuleni. Bali się odezwać, żeby nie zburzyć magii tej chwili. Wiedzieli, że ich uczucia są prawdziwe, bo właśnie oboje dostali na to najlepszy dowód – to nie był tylko seks, to nawet nie był seks dwóch osób, które są w sobie zakochane. Było to najpiękniejsze i najszczersze wyznanie miłości, jakie mogli sobie poczynić. Gdyby wcześniej nie padły słowa, to i tak ciała zdradziłyby wszystko, co w nich siedziało, co kiełkowało od dawna, a dzisiaj wybuchło z siłą wulkanu. Ona była cała jego. On istniał tylko dla niej. Na zawsze.


End file.
